thelibrariansfandomcom-20200214-history
Lamia
Lamia was the second in command of the Serpent Brotherhood. Despite her loyalty to, and even love for, Dulaque, he sacrificed her by literally stabbing her in the back in order to gain access to the dimension of the Loom of Fate. Biography Bringing magic back to the world Lamia is an assassin and high ranking member of the Serpent Brotherhood that was involved in killing potential librarians. She went to Oklahoma with a group of Ninjas and found Jacob Stone in a bar where he tried to flirt with her. She told him if he could translate the tattoo on her arm they would share a drink. After he does, she tells him her name and kicks him to the floor. She draws out a katana and prepares to kill him. Eve Baird stops her and a melee ensues in which her Ninjas try to take out Eve and Jacob. The two manage to escape in a truck. She later finds out about the painting that contains clues to the crown. She and a crew of operatives go to the museum. Some of her men get beat up by Eve; however she finds the clue. She gets a helicopter and goes to the stone circle where the crown should be at. Dulaque calls her and tells her that centuries of preparation depends on her and that she better gets the crown before Flynn does. She lands and her men get confronted by Eve and Ezekiel. Eve quickly beats some of her men and Lamia says she should work for them, Eve declines. Lamia confronts Eve in a fight and manages to quickly beat the counter-terrorism expert. She says Eve should have worked for them and then prepares to kill her with her sword. Flynn blocks her killing blow and prepares to fight her with a crowbar. Lamia expresses disbelief as he tries to fight her with a crowbar. Ezekiel and Eve run away and Flynn follows. Lamia looks around at the helicopter which suddenly explodes. She later gets contacted by Cassandra who opens the library from the inside for them. Lamia and a team of operatives enter the library. She tells her men to take everything they can get. She finds Cassandra who gives her the crown. She engages Flynn in a sword fight while he uses the magical sword Excalibur. She puts the crown on her head and takes control of Excalibur. She stabs Flynn in the abdomen with the sword and then gives some men instructions to finish him off. She guides Cassandra to the exit while she explains all the knowledge that is locked up here can help so many people. Suddenly the library starts to fold up and she orders to retreat. She and Cassandra meet the leader Dulaque in London where he explains to Cassandra they are going to better the world by bringing magic back. Lamia prepares to kill Cassandra from behind with a knife, but Dulaque motions her not to. He assures Cassandra they can cure her after which she leaves. Lamia asks why he did not want her killed. He explains to Lamia Cassandra can be useful for them in finding the crown, even though Cassandra is at best half a librarian. Lamia and a team of operatives go to Buckingham Palace and enter the depths beneath it. Cassandra helps them with the clues and they reach the stone. She orders Cassandra to be locked up and explains they are going to bring magic back and control it so they can rule the world. She stabs Excalibur into the stone which makes Magic start to come back. Smoke starts to come into the room and she orders her men that the Librarians are here and they need to be found. She grabs her katana as she sees Eve fighting her men. Flynn shows up and tries to fight her. She easily knocks him to the floor and stands over him. Lamia mocks that he can not stop her with his inexperienced librarians. The Librarians activate a electromagnet which draws the crown from her head and makes Excalibur free from her influence and move out of the stone. Angry she tries to stab Flynn, however Excalibur blocks her stab and knocks her out. Killing Santa Lamia and Dulaque manage to track down Santa in London. They abduct him and prepare to kill him at midnight to take his power for themselves. Santa Claus wakes up and tries to persuade them not to, he tells Lamia there is good in her and that he knows she wants to help people. His talking seems to make her doubt however Dulaque makes him pass out with mistletoe. Jacob and Eve later try to free Santa and Lamia, Dulaque and a henchman confront them. She calls Jacob darling, which angers him as she tried to kill him with a sword. She flirts with him and says she only kills special people with a katana. Lamia prepares to kill them however they start to throw around with ancient antique which forces her and the henchman to catch it to avoid getting it broken. They realize they are getting stalled and run back to Santa who appears to be freed by Ezekiel. Lamia and Dulaque then manage to find Santa's sleigh. They use the sleigh to board the plane of the Librarians and quickly capture Jacob, Ezekiel and Cassandra. They force Eve to give up Santa. Dulaque gets tricked in putting on Santa his hat which forces him to give in to their wishes. He orders Lamia to leave with the sleigh, to which she hesitatingly agrees. Angering the Dragons Dulaque made a pact with Mr. Drake the spokesperson of the Dragons of the East. Mr. Drake pretends the Dragons of the West have stolen a pearl of the Dragons of the East, which greatly angers them. The librarians try to find the pearl back to avoid the dragons going on a rampage and destroying the world. Lamia tracks down the Librarians as they go to Rome to find the stolen pearl. She manages to find Cassandra who walks around with a golden apple and strips down from her dress. Lamia sneaks up on her and threatens her with a tanto (Japanese short blade). Cassandra is not impressed and keeps talking cheerfully while making no sense. Lamia says she looks different after which Cassandra starts to measure up Lamia her body while quickly recalling memories, making calculations and says it will only take her 8 pounds of pressure. She taunts Lamia and says she should look up what force ratios are. Lamia tries to kill her with the tanto however Cassandra easily dislocates her wrist with a astonishingly timed finger jab. A surprised Lamia tries to kick her and Cassandra pokes her fingers in the nerve cluster in her thigh, which paralyzes her leg and makes Lamia fall to the floor. A crippled Lamia tries to move however Cassandra while grinning presses her carotid artery and makes her pass out. While fainting Lamia hears Cassandra talk about the power plant. After recovering she nurtures her wrist and Eve, Flynn and Jacob ask where Cassandra is. She says she is at the power plant. She later follows them and sees Eve pointing a gun at Flynn while holding the apple. She performs a sneak attack and quickly subdues Eve. Pinning Eve to the floor Lamia prepares to stab her with the tanto. Flynn quickly disarms her and starts to threaten her with her own tanto. Lamia confusingly asks what is going on today. Flynn walks away as he says both of them are not worth his time, and he could be a god with the magic he knows. Lamia and Eve follow Flynn as Eve tries to reason with him. Flynn offers her to be at his side while he rules the world, and then leaves through the magic door. Lamia tells Eve Flynn is kinda attractive like this. Changing the Loom of Fate Lamia and Dulaque manipulated the librarians into finding a sarcophagus which allowed them to go to the dimension where the lost library was floating around. The librarians used different magical objects to open the passage to this dimension. Dulaque and Lamia activated a gass that made them unable to move. Dulaque explained how he was going to use this passage to change the world. Lamia was covering her face as he mentioned that he needed a blood sacrifice. She quickly grabbed Flynn and prepared to kill him, however Dulaque stabbed her in the back and she collapsed to the floor. Shocked by his betrayal she mentioned that she had loved him. She then died while he walked through the door. Alternate timeline In the alternate timeline in which Cassandra became the Librarian, Lamia became her Guardian. In this timeline, as in the main one, Lamia started out with the Serpent Brotherhood, working with Dulaque. However, in this timeline, when Dulaque attempted to take the Library, Lamia sided with Cassandra after Dulaque killed her then-Guardian Eve. Lamia considered Cassandra worthy as she had found Excalibur, and she also felt that Dulaque killing Eve was going to far, stating that she'd only ever wanted to bring magic back to help people. Lamia then killed Dulaque in protection of Cassandra. With Dragons terrorizing the world, Lamia became Cassandra's guardian in a newly magic-filled world, which Cassandra adapted to by learning magic and becoming a powerful sorceress. Lamia shows a great reverence and affection for her Librarian Cassandra and takes her duties as Cassandra's guardian very seriously. When Lamia encounters Flynn and Eve, she quickly captures them, seeing them as potential threats. She claims that Eve can't be real as Lamia had seen her die. Eve replies that, in her timeline, Lamia had died as well. The two begin to fight before Cassandra breaks them up. This scene reveals that Lamia may not be the most skilled guardian, however, as when she captured Flynn and Eve she neglected to handcuff Eve to the chair, and Eve seems able to best her in a fight. Of course, Eve is an exceptional fighter, and this does not necessarily make Lamia an unfit guardian. After Cassandra breaks up the fight, the group walks through the building. All the people present bow to Cassandra as if she is a queen of sorts to them. Cassandra mentions she wishes they wouldn't bow, but Lamia says they owe it to her as she saved them from the dragons, with equal reverence in her voice. Lamia explains to Eve how she became Cassandra's guardian after Eve was killed. Cassandra realizes Eve and Flynn are skipping through alternate timelines and recognizes that it's part of what Morgan le Fay warned her about--an end that's coming. Seeing a picture of the Loom of Fate, Eve explains how she saw Dulaque cut the Loom and thus the timeline. Cassandra, together with Lamia, helps them figure out what's going on, and together they come up with a plan to fix it. Personality Lamia is a cold blooded operator who is willing to kill everyone that opposes their cause. Deep down she wants to help people and believes that bringing magic back and achieving power will allow them to make the world a better place. To achieve this goal she is willing to kill potential Librarians and even wanted to kill the turncoat, Cassandra, after she helped them. At first she looked down on Flynn and his team as she considered them a bunch of knock-offs. After they had some success against her she seems to take them more seriously. She called Eve talented and said she should work with them. However, she tried to kill her after Eve refused. She later called Eve a pathetic Guardian, as she would have been killed if not for Flynn, who she is supposed to protect. Lamia had a generic British accent with no clear regional or social markers, although in being something close to RP it suggests a public (US private) school education. She playfully made flirtatious remarks to Jacob and told him she only kills special people with a katana. Despite this she shows no remorse for him as she tried to kill him. She kneed Jacob hard in the groin after he had already surrendered to her, only sparing him to use him as hostage. Lamia is also a woman of honor as she did not kill the Librarians after Eve gave her Santa, despite the fact that she easily could have. She also seems to take pride in her skills as a warrior as she wanted to fight Flynn in a sword fight to prove her superiority. She seemed to trust Dulaque's skills as a leader as she even obeyed him when he was making no sense after putting on Santa's hat. His betrayal caught her completely off guard. She seemed shocked after he stabbed her in the back to use her as a blood sacrifice. Just before she died, she stated that she had loved him. Abilities *'Martial arts expert': Lamia is highly skilled in martial arts as she beat skilled fighters like Eve quite easily. She was able to easily overpower Jacob and capture him. *'Expert Swordswoman': Lamia is highly skilled with a katana. She was able to fight Flynn and keep up with him despite that he used Excalibur. *'Knife expert': Lamia is skilled in the use of knives. She was shown wielding a double edged knife when she prepared to kill the librarians. She also was seen wielding a tanto. *'Assassin': Lamia is a trained assassin and is proficient in killing people unnoticed. *'Tactician': Lamia is a great tactician. She was able to identify Jacob Stone in a bar and made him approach her after which she nearly killed him. Leading a group of operatives Lamia was able to raid the library, she stole multiple artifacts before the chain was broken. Leading a group of operatives she was able to find the stone and get the sword back in it. Lamia was able to abduct Santa in broad daylight in London without getting caught on any surveillance footage. Lamia managed to find Santa's sleigh and use it to board the plane. She was able to quickly take the librarians hostage. Lamia was able to track down the librarians in Rome and managed to catch Eve of guard. *'Leader': Lamia is skilled in leading groups of Serpent Brotherhood killers. *'Stealth': Lamia is skilled in sneaking up on people, she was able to surprise Eve with a sneak attack. *'Tolerance for pain': Despite getting her wrist dislocated shortly before, Lamia was able to ignore the pain and overpower Eve. *'Historical knowledge': Lamia has extensive knowledge of history. She was able to find the clue on the painting to locate the position of the Crown. Equipment *'Katana': Lamia wields a katana and uses it to kill special targets. *'Knife': Lamia was seen wielding a double-edged knife. *'Tanto': When attacking the Librarians on the plane she wielded a tanto. Appearances ''The Librarians'' Season 1 * * * * * Trivia *In Greek mythology Lamia is a mythological monster, half woman and half serpent, that preys on human beings. *She has a tattoo of a snake on her arm with the Latin text: Aestus cruentus adventus est et ubique carmen pudicitiae submersa est. Which means: And the blood-dimmed tide is loosed, and everywhere, the ceremony of innocence is drowned. This text is part of the poem: The Second Coming by Irish poet W. B. Yeats References ru:Ламия Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Serpent Brotherhood members Category:Guardians Category:Deceased Category:Season 1 characters